


Restoration

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archenlanders have a few misgivings about Cor and Aravis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoration

Of course, everybody was delighted to see their crown prince returned to Archenland, and none of them could forget what he had done — a mere child, too!  Yet it also could not be forgotten that Prince Cor had been raised in that land of heathens and tyrants.

Thankfully, all fears were soon quieted: their lost prince was a quiet, mild boy, quick at his lessons, hard-working, and as little yielding as a fortress.  In fact, anyone with eyes could see that he was far better suited for the kingship than wild, impulsive Corin, who — beloved as he was — caused far fewer headaches from the moment he ceased to be Archenland’s heir.

As for the Calormene child, the truth quickly came out: in that dreadful place, girls of noble birth were often forced into marriages at eleven or twelve, or even younger, and little Lady Aravis had been promised to a man old enough to be her grandfather.  She, as much as the Horses or Cor — or Queen Susan — was escaping a life of abject slavery. 

When the stories were all told, the grown-ups looked at Cor and Aravis in wonder, and generally doted upon them.  Aravis could hardly believe her ears, when she discovered that Queen Lucy had prepared her chambers and gowns, while Cor, who for the last eight years had known little but cruelty and loneliness, often looked at his father and brother and castle, and thought he must be dreaming or dead.  Then he felt the weight of his golden coronet, or Corin knocked him down again, and he knew it was real.


End file.
